


When the Van's A-rockin'

by Meanie_Guts



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Voltage visual novel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanie_Guts/pseuds/Meanie_Guts
Summary: A little spat, turns into something more.
Relationships: Vanessa Helsing/Main Character
Kudos: 16





	When the Van's A-rockin'

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my tumblr, decided to move it here.
> 
> Micah is MC

It starts with a gentle whisper of a touch, and a look. Fingertips, ghosting over the small of her back as dark eyes look through long lashes. Micah knows that her girlfriend is playing coy, she can almost imagine a purr emanating from the huntress as she toys with the other woman’s vest collar. Vanessa bats her eyelashes, too innocent looking as she gives up on tugging at Micah’s vest to instead pull at the button of her jeans. Her breath catches, she had been very stubbornly trying to ignore her girlfriends advances after their argument about the frequency (or lack thereof) of pit stops. It was small, petty and stupid.

Being cooped up in a van can have that effect on people.

Now, her brain seems to stutter, forgetting what she was supposed to be angry about. Micah, gapes for a moment, probably looking like an idiot goldfish (how very attractive) .Then, with clumsy hunger crashes forward against her lover receiving something between a surprised squeak and a delighted sigh as reward. They’re both giddy, clumsily groping and gripping at each other like horny teenagers. It’s not graceful, both of them are weak in the knees and the space in the van is minimal. They bang into the table, and trip over Micah’s boots but they never part for more than a breath. It’s messy and the van rocks a couple of times when they bang into a wall trying to pin one another.

They both laugh when they pull away for air, stumbling into the bed, hair thoroughly mussed and clothed pulled at odd angles. Even this disheveled, Micah feels like Vanessa could walk out onto a runway and still look like she belonged. Vanessa leans in, nipping at her girlfriends already swollen bottom lip.

What had even started this?

Neither can remember as layers of clothing are thrown to the wayside, a vest, shirts, pants… All of it is thrown to the side leaving a mess that they will deal with later. Right now, they can’t think past the person before them.


End file.
